luna_chroniclesfandomcom-20200213-history
Update Log
__TOC__ 1.0 (0.5.4) 4 2015 1. Bug Level-up package was not shown has been fixed. 2. Bug navigation for Fortress was not activated has been fixed. 3. Push icon bug has been fixed. 4. Pop-up bug during log-out has been fixed. 1.0 (0.5.3) 2 2015 1. Change on Ally Combining 2. New function to sell multiple Allies 3. UI Improvement 4. Changes on Contents and Rewards 5. Change on Enhancement 1.0 (0.5.1) 7 2015 1. Modification on Ally Grow & Combine System 2. Modification on Pop-up Location to show Level-up 3. Adding an Initialization Function of the Hell Dungeon 4. Detailed Information about Ally 5. Improvement on Dungeon Quest Navigation 6. Modification on Quest Scenario 1.0 (0.4.9) 22 2015 1. Adding random level-up system 2. Changing the entrance location for Hell Dungeon 3. Changing the term and location of Today’s Mission 4. Adding Ally Grow menu to Team 5. Optimizing the skill description display 6. Adding a guide of Auto-Deploy function at the first open of Destiny Tower 7. Adding an option to set frame to the Background Settings 8. Resolving the current device overheating issue 9. Adding the tutorials of some upgrade relevant contents 1.0 (0.?.?) 15 2015 1. Adding Auto repetitive battle option - Enable to play a dungeon repetitively 2. Changing Tutorial - Adding story and changing effect 3. Adding Free Draw - Enable to draw Gold/Cash for free in the shop 4. Honor point Draw in Panter's Hall - Enable to draw Allies or items with using Honor points without cool-down 5. Increasing the max number of inventory slots 6. Adding the reset timer to check the remaining time for the contents refreshed at midnight 1.0 (0.?.?) 2 2015 1) Improvement on Panter’s Hall - Gold, Ally gem and other items will be added for rewards - Item list you can get will be shown after choosing a reward 2) New Battle effect - New battle effect will be shown when skill critical is activated - You can turn it on or off on the pause menu 3) Login/Key Rewards - Gold, key and other items will be given as your number of login and stay time 4) Boss Advent Effect - New advent effect is added at the boss stage 1.0 (0.?.?) 25 2015 1) Improvement on the storage period in mail-box - The period to store your cash items in mail-box will be changed from 3 days to 30 days. 2) Improvements on the battle speed - As soon as you start the battle after accessing, you will be able to use "Twice Speed" right away 3) Removal of KR voice for EN version - The voices in Korean will be removed while playing the game in English. 4) Menu hiding function added 5) New Premium Packages 6) Improvements on the previous Premium Packages 1.0 (0.?.?) 11 2015 1)Dungeon bug has been fixed - A bug some players can't access dungeon has been fixed 1.0 (0.?.?) 10 2015 1) Removing the Town and adding the Fortress - The contents including the menu related to the Town will be all disappeared and the Fortress will be newly implemented. 2) Skill Book - The tap of Skill Book will be added on the lobby menu. 3) Siege Weapon Upgrade - Siege Weapon upgrade menu will be added additionally in the lobby once reaching Lv12. 4) Adding Panter's Hall - Panter's Hall which allows you to get the items per certain period of time from the Lobby will be available. 1.0 (0.?.?) 15 2015 - Med Graphics have been improved - Freezing issue during the Siege Battle has been fixed - Arena bug has been fixed - Resist/Curse Skill book crafting error has been corrected 1.0 (0.?.?) 9 2015 ? 1.0 (0.?.?) 2 2015 ? 1.0 (0.?.?) 30 2015 ? 1.0 (0.?.?) 15 2015 ?